monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kawa Tatoru
Kawa Tatoru is the mischevious troublesome daughter of the legendary Kappa. This is an OC that belongs to Mishachu Tubby Character Personality Kawa is very trouble making at times when she tries not to be. She is also not really trusted with children, since the parents of those children think she would drown them. She is also a prankster, but tries to control that urge to trip someone or spraypaint the side of the school. Besides being a prankster, she is surprisingly polite. She bows as a greeting to people, and shows respect to those who respect her in return. Appearance Kawa has black oily slicky hair, glowing yellow eyes, green scaley skin, webbed hands and feet, fangs and a bit noticeable turtle shell under her robe-coat. Interests Kawa likes to help farmers in Japan irrigate, in return for cucumbers and nasu. She also is interested in applying for babysitting, but its hard since she is a Kappa, which is a monster known to drown children. She also likes to play Shogi, (a japanese equivilent to chess) and is quite good at it. Classic Monster- The Kappa Kappa are typically depicted as roughly humanoid in form, and about the size of a child. Their scaly, reptilian skin ranges in color from green to yellow or blue. Kappa supposedly inhabit the ponds and rivers of Japan and have various features to aid them in this environment, such as webbed hands and feet. They are sometimes said to smell like Fish, and they can certainly swim like them. The expression kappa-no-kawa-nagare ("a kappa drowning in a river") conveys the idea that even experts make mistakes.Although their appearance varies from region to region, the most consistent features are a carapace, a beak for a mouth, and a plate (sara), which is a flat hairless region on top of their head that is always wet, and which is regarded as the source of their power. This cavity must be full whenever a kappa is away from the water; if it ever dries, the kappa will lose its power, and may even die, according to some legends. As water monsters, kappa have been frequently blamed for drownings, and are often said to try to lure people to the water and pull them in with their great skill at wrestling.They are sometimes said to take their victims for the purpose of drinking their blood, eating their livers or gaining power by taking their shirikodama . Even today, signs warning about kappa appear by bodies of water in some Japanese towns and villages. Kappa are also said to victimize animals, especially horses and cows; the motif of the kappa trying to drown horses is found all over Japan. In these stories, if a kappa is caught in the act, it can be made to apologize, sometimes in writing. This usually takes place in the stable where the kappa attempted to attack the horse, which is considered the place where the kappa is most vulnerable. Le Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kappa_(folklore) Relationships Family Kawa is the daughter of two kappas, and it is unknown if she has siblings. (Please ask me if you want to make a sibling, and the character must be detailed with actual facts involved.) Friends One of Kawa's known friends is Sachiko Ga, who is the daughter of Mothra. Pet Kawa has a pet turtle named Kame. More About Kawa Favorite foods Kawa is seen to like wakame (seaweed), tofu, and scallions. But she absolutely adores cucumbers and would do anything for them. Allergies Ironically, Kawa is allergic to a certain algae. Notes *Kawa Tatoru means River Turtle in Japanese *She attends Yokai High Theme Song Gallery Kawa.png|Kawa's Basic Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Kappa Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Japanese Folklore Category:Yokai High Category:Japanese Category:Females